1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to material dispensing apparatus. More particularly, the invention is directed to a belt-type feeder for dispensing an elongated ribbon of feed into a livestock feeding bunk.
2. Prior Art
Feeders having movable endless belts and means to remove feed from the belts are known. A belt-type feeder having a transversely movable sweep member to push the material from the belt into a feed bunk is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,227. The belt rides on an elongated metal pan. In use, the belt will stick to the pan when it is wet or damp. The moisture creates a suction force which must be overcome to move the belt relative to the pan. In cold weather the belt will freeze to the pan, making the feeder inoperative.
This feeder has a downwardly directed actuator paddle which operates a switch in response to the material on the belt. The material is placed in a relatively narrow windrow on the belt so that it will be aligned with the paddle. In the event that the material is not positioned on the belt in alignment with the paddle, the paddle will not be actuated and the sweep mechanism will not operate to remove the material from the belt.
The sweep mechanism of the feeder is mounted on angularly movable arms so that the sweep has an arcuate movement toward and away from the hopper. On the return movement of the sweep, the material carried forward by the belt is pushed off the opposite side of the belt, thereby creating a pile of material adjacent the hopper. The sweep must be alternately parked on opposite sides of the belt to prevent buildup of material on one side of the belt. The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of this belt-type feeder.